


A Moment Like This

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fights, Idiots in Love, Introspection, M/M, Making Up, Outing, Plans For The Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 01:46:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14070207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: The aftermath of a misspoken comment.After Cesaro's comment on Monday, Sheamus tries his best to comfort his partner, while thinking on the future.





	A Moment Like This

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Monday Night RAW and specifically Cesaro's comment about them sleeping together.

“You drive me _insane_!” Sheamus declared, glaring at Cesaro. “ _Tag teams sleep together_?” 

“It slipped!” Cesaro retorted, throwing his hands up. “Not like it was a secret! The _entire_ world knew!” 

Sheamus pursed his lips, his gaze still fixed on his partner. He wasn’t _angry_. No, that wasn’t the right word. _Irritated_ was more like it. 

“ _Maybe_ you have a point,” Sheamus mumbled, holding his arms up. “We were the world’s worst kept secret.” 

“Secret? Seems like the wrong word. It wasn’t a secret but we also didn’t tell anyone,” Cesaro quipped, walking into Sheamus’ embrace. “Tumblr voted us _Best tag team to act like an old married couple_. If that doesn’t say we know about you, I don’t know what does.” He lightly kissed the side of Sheamus’ neck, gliding up and down. 

Sheamus squirmed, feeling Cesaro bury his head deeper into the crook of his neck. 

He’d never considered himself marriage material. It wasn’t what people like him did. He was _content_ with his life of solitude. Then, Antonio Cesaro rode in on his noble steed, carrying fancy imported coffee, speaking five languages and an obnoxious need to challenge _everything_ Sheamus knew of his world. 

Sheamus went from a Guinness-drinking Ne’er-do-well to a craft beer drinking imported coffee snob with a secret love of all things cheap and trashy. Some people would accuse him off selling out. Sheamus didn’t see it that way. It made sense to do weird things for love. 

_It’s what you did._

“You’ve gone quiet,” Cesaro grumbled, pulling back. He pouted, distressed at the change in Sheamus’ energy. "I'm sorry for outing us to the world- can you please forgive me?" 

Sheamus shook his head in an effort to clear his thoughts. He hadn't meant to upset Cesaro. For once, he had been thinking- nothing more, nothing less. 

"My Love, I was lost in thought. Not mad in the slightest. Just thinking." Sheamus pulled Cesaro back into his arms, pressing a gentle kiss to his temple. 

All he wanted was a peaceful future, growing old with Cesaro. He could see a big house with room for _hypothetical_ children. A couple of dogs, Golden Retrievers or Standard Poodles. A cat or two for his partner. 

Yes, that would be the perfect life. 

He'd mapped this out from the moment he knew he was in love. 

"Good. I worry I am _too much_ at times," Cesaro admitted. 

"Too much? _Too much_? Don't even know what that means." Sheamus laughed. " _I love you for you._ " 

They'd started out as friends with benefits. It started out because they spent so much time together. It was _supposed_ to be a for now sort of thing. Then, Cesaro came over one night and never left. 

Sheamus decided it was meant to be, so he let it go. 

It didn't bother him in the slightest. 

"Love you, Sheamy." Cesaro pecked his partner on the lips, drawing him closer. Sheamus drew his lips close to Cesaro's ear. 

In the softest voice possible, Sheamus spoke. "You are my pulse. Nothing you could ever do would scare me off or make me stop loving you. You're stuck with me, forever and always." 

Cesaro pulled back just long enough to allow them the chance to rest forehead to forehead. The room grew still, and everyone and everything but them ceased to exist. 

Sheamus closed his eyes, taking in Cesaro's earthy scent and allowing himself to relax into the moment. These were the kind of thing that told Sheamus he was right where he needed to be. 

It was the kind of thing you never wanted to end. 

-Fin-


End file.
